


The Shape of Love

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Hansol's heart-shaped birthmark is adorable, and Seungkwan makes sure he never forgets that.





	The Shape of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).

_It’s rude to watch people sleep_, the voice in Seungkwan’s head said, but his eyes ignored that voice. His eyes were fixed on the couch next to the chair he was sitting in, where Hansol had fallen asleep with his hand resting across the armrest.

Normally Seungkwan would have been focused on the peaceful look on Hansol’s face—not that staring at Hansol was something that he had done before. Nope. Never. But today his gaze was fixed on his hand, particularly a very specific spot on his hand.

That adorable, heart-shaped birthmark at the base of Hansol’s thumb was almost too good to be true. Yet, there it was, the proof of its existence, staring Seungkwan in the face. Seungkwan bit his lip at the sight. It was too cute.

Too irresistible.

Before he could stop himself, Seungkwan found himself extending a finger toward Hansol’s hand, until—

_Poke_.

With a sharp inhale, Hansol woke up and looked around. When his eyes landed on Seungkwan, both boys froze.

“Uh,” Seungkwan began, unsure of how he planned to finish his sentence. “S-sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s fine,” Hansol said, his voice groggy with sleep. His eyes wandered down to his hand, where Seungkwan’s finger was still on his birthmark. “What were you…?”

Seungkwan jerked his hand back. “Sorry! It’s just…it’s a nice birthmark.”

Lifting his own hand to look at it, Hansol shrugged. “I guess.”

“You _guess_?” Seungkwan asked incredulously. “That’s it? Do you really not like it?”

“It’s not bad,” Hansol said. “But it’s distracting. It’s too noticeable.”

“Why wouldn’t you want people to notice it? It’s beautiful.”

“Beautiful?” Hansol asked, looking Seungkwan in the eyes, and Seungkwan fidgeted under his stare. Maybe he shouldn’t have said that out loud—he really needed to start thinking before he spoke.

“You really think it’s beautiful?” Hansol asked quietly, holding his hand out toward Seungkwan.

“So beautiful,” Seungkwan said, taking Hansol’s hand and tracing the outline of the tiny heart with his fingertip. If he had known how self-conscious Hansol was about this, he would have said something to him sooner.

Hansol’s cheeks turned pink as he smiled. “Thanks,” he said, tightening his fingers around Seungkwan’s.

Seungkwan wasn’t sure what compelled him to do it, but he brought Hansol’s hand to his lips and kissed the birthmark. When he saw the warm smile that Hansol gave him in response, he wanted to kiss that precious spot again and again.

So he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: kiss a birthmark
> 
> A gift for a friend <3


End file.
